


Believing is Seeing

by adderpated



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny tries to surprise the Trio at the home they share, but gets a surprise herself. Originally rated PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing is Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Calliope's "The Secret's Out" Challenge (on the Fiction Alley Park Menage A Trio thread): A Weasley, a Granger, a Dursley, or a Potter catches on to the H/Hr/R romantic relationship. Word count: 100-800. Must include: something green (beside Harry's eyes); socks; Hedwig, Pig, or Crookshanks.
> 
> This story is 800 words exactly.
> 
> Dedication: For Archchancellor, who kindly answered my newbie question and led me to the stories Trefoil and to Calliope's Veritaserum, both of which were fabulous. Thanks Arch!

Ginny was bored. She was home for Easter holiday, but the last of her siblings had moved away, leaving the Burrow empty. As Ginny sat in her small room watching Pig, a gift from Ron, sleep off his last delivery, she realized what the cure to her boredom would be. She would visit Ron.

Ron had been alternately overprotective, teasing, and oblivious toward her -- unless he wanted a favor, but she had to admit that he had mellowed in her sixth year. In her last year at Hogwarts, Ginny had found that she missed him.

The bonus was that she might see his roommates: Hermione, whom she liked, and, of course, Harry. Over the years, Ginny's acute crush had lulled into a subdued affection, not sisterly in nature, true, but not the intense need she was sure would last forever. When she had kissed his cheek at graduation, she was saying goodbye to him and to the hope he would ever want her. Harry had hugged warmly in return. It was a bittersweet memory.

She thought about sending a scroll with Pig, but the little owl was so tired. She decided to surprise them. If they were happy to see her, that was wonderful. If not, they'd forgive her. She was family.

She took care in keeping her visit a surprise. She used the Weasley family port key, a small wooden garden gnome Harry had chosen -- why she didn't know -- which delivered her to their front yard. Ducking to keep out of sight of the windows, she slipped through the side gate and headed toward the back garden. She peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

It wasn't.

Harry was sitting in a lawn chair, pulling off his trainers and socks. He threw the socks at Hermione, who caught them with distaste and dropped them over a bush.

"Bare feet in grass," he said, standing and scrunching his toes in the green blades, "Try it."

"It's wet," Hermione replied, but she went to Harry, put her arms around him, and kissed him. It wasn't a friendly kiss.

Ginny felt a surge of hurt and anger. It wasn't just her lingering feelings for Harry. She was sure that Ron had been in love with Hermione. He still might be. If he was over the worst of it, it still wasn't right. A secret romance would hurt him and their friendships.

"Hey," Ron yelled, startling Ginny. He burst through the door and ran out to couple.

Ginny steeled herself for the confrontation.

Ron stopped behind Hermione, wrapped his arms around her, and dragged her away from Harry. Ron's head pressed into Hermione's. Ginny didn't know if he was whispering to her or kissing her.

Hermione pulled free from Ron and turned to face him. "If you want to manhandle someone," she said, petting Ron's chest, "do it to Harry." Hermione plopped down in a chair.

Harry grabbed Ron's hand, pulled with all his weight, and fell backward, brining Ron down on top of him.

Ginny didn't understand what was happening.

"Why is it that we can regrow bone, but our best cleaning spells never quite get out grass stains?" Hermione announced, as if someone was listening.

Ginny watched the boys as they rolled over each other. There was no enmity in their wrestling. Their hands were all over each other.

 

Ginny backed herself into the gate to think.

She hadn't actually seen anything that proved her suspicion, except that kiss, which only proved one third of it. She knew she was right anyway.

When they moved in together, Ginny had supported their desision.

After graduation, when the Burrow became their home base, the three of them would stay for hours behind Ron's closed bedroom door. Mum had allowed it. After all, there were three of them.

The morning when, purely by chance, she caught Ron and Harry slipping out of Hermione's prefect bedroom and Ron had said, "Don't tell on us, Ginny," she hadn't. Both boys were there, so it had to be harmless.

At Christmas, when all three stayed at Hogwarts, she was jealous only of their friendship and the freedom they'd have at school alone. Now that freedom took on a whole different meaning.

It all seemed innocent to her until this moment.

It must have been this way for years. She wondered how she could have missed it.

This was not just another one of their little secrets. How could they not have told her? She was family.

 

"Ginny!"

She looked up to see Harry staring at her. "Is something wrong? Do you want to see Ron?"

"No. I want to talk to you right now." She pulled herself erect. "How long" she said, chin held high, "have the three of you been a couple?"


End file.
